Quicksand
Quicksand '''is an unrated 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaborations created by the members of Team GeoStar and verified by Colorbolt on October 27, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LKbSD4vS9c It is a desert-themed level. This level is known for going through twelve verifiers before finally being verified, one of the highest numbers ever. History Quicksand was started in late 2017 with the intention of being slightly harder than Bloodbath and set to be verified by Skullo. However, when the level neared completion, it was passed off to Gyrotechnic to verify, who previewed the full level in April 2018. However, when the level was fully assembled and ready to begin verification, it was passed on to Crazen, who had the level until it was passed to Waivve in mid-late 2018. Waivve previewed an updated version of the level in august 2018, following up with progress videos of 35% and 49-100%. Unfortunately, Waivve was soon forced to drop the level when he quit the game for the second time, leaving the level to Npesta, who in turn dropped the level because his computer could not run it. After a search for a new verifier, Antoff9 picked up the level and began to make progress, with his best runs being 77% and 9-98%. Eventually, Antoff became demotivated and slowly began to stop playing the level, while the backup verifier, Zagros, began to tire of the game and eventually quit Quicksand. After being in the hands of rWooshi who quickly managed to get records of 34-100% and 87%, Wooshi lost motivation for the game, he gave the verification to Colorbolt, who got Team Geostar's permission to verify. Colorbolt ended up verifying the level on October 27, 2019, after 23,307 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LKbSD4vS9c Gameplay * '''Dtmdtn3 + LazerBlast + Lunar: The level starts with a tricky cube section and a robot segment, where you go through very heavy timings, pushing between the spikes and jump orb timings. They are followed by another cube section with timings, which at the end interrupts the ship. After you have to overcome very narrow passages on the wave and the ship. Then you come across dual sections and mixed dual segments. * Dan3260 + Garylll: Then you have to overcome very narrow passages on the wave and the ship. Then you come across asymmetries and ordinary mixed dual sections. Following this, you fly through the next narrownesses on the ship and the wave, and also make clicks on the jump orbs on the ball and spider segments. Then you continue to fly between the spikes, go around obstacles on a UFO. * 501ace + Lallama + Galacti: You slow down, make clicks on the jump orbs at a cube section and the robot segment, and also fly through short narrownesses. Then you speed up a little, the timings on the spheres continue, but already at the stages of the ball, ship, and UFO. In the end, you make a couple of taps, the screen darkens. * iMasu + Eveel: The first drop begins. You must overcome extremely difficult timings on jump orbs, playing as a cube, UFO, and ball. Then follows a series of patterns at high speed, where you control a UFO, wave, and ship. * Altaries + Azterizc + Telion04 + XLSpiral: This is a part mixed by the most various stages, where there are several narrow spaces and jump orb timings. However, later the bias will change to the first, namely to the dash orbs. Next, you continue to click on the jump orbs, playing as a cube and a ball. Then comes a series of different patterns where you control a ship, a wave and a specific spider that simulates a swing copter. Next comes a tricky ship sequence, containing both narrow spaces and jump orb timings. * Vortixion + ISanEGFW + Josh456: The player enters the second drop. You play for a variety of forms of characters, make clicks on jump orbs and fly through narrow spaces. Next, you come across a rather unusually decorated segment, where you mainly click on the jump orbs at the stages of the cube, ship, and UFO, accompanied by high speed. * Whitehead + Syfmello + ItzSeptGD + Xeton + Barnabas09: A series of dual sections follow, here a large bias is made for timings with jump orbs and narrow spaces. After that, you overcome a variety of timings and narrow passages in different sections. In the end, you jump over three spikes. Finally, the level logo made by the Xeton player appears and the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 102619. * The level contains 185,900 objects. * Ant off has stated that he got a 9-98% run (not uploaded to his YouTube channel as he does not generally upload progress videos), and that had slightly demotivated him, and he later dropped the verification. * Quicksand had gone through 12 different official verifiers before finally being verified by Colorbolt, one of the highest numbers of verifiers ever for any level (only behind Forever Asleep). * Colorbolt finally verified the level (as the 12th official verifier of the level) on October 27, 2019, after over 23,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LKbSD4vS9c * Colorbolt thinks it is around Sonic Wave difficulty.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LKbSD4vS9c Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels